Ongoing reflections
by mikamike
Summary: Tradgedy strikes one of the 5 Simpsons which changes everything


Homer was sitting on the couch drinking Duff beer. Homer said "Honey can I have a beer". She yelled back at Homer "I already gave you 4". Homer said sadly "But I'm still thirsty". Marge said "Uh, fine but this is your last". Homer said thankyou honey". She handed him the beer and said. She then held on to her heart and said "Darn, heartburn". Homer said "Yah, that stuff stinks. So does buttburn". Marge said, "You mean diaper rash". Homer opened up the beer and said "Samething".  
Marge then yelled "Lisa it's time to go"! Lisa ran down the stairs and said "Okay mom". Her mom then put her hand in a bowl. She said "Where is it, have you seen it Lisa". Lisa looked on the table and said "No". Marge then said "Have you seen it Homer". Homer said "I didn't touch it". Marge then seached her pockets.  
Then a small pink bracelet came rolling down the hall along side a hotwheel car. Marge grabbed it relieved at first and then angry. Then Bart ran in as she placed the bracelet in her pocket. Marge yelled "Hone what did I tell you about the bracelet"! Bart said shocked "Mom it's only a bracelet". She said "Well, don't play with this one". Bart said "Okay" and ran up the stairs.  
Lisa and Marge walked out of the house. Marge said "Okay this is your 4th spelling bee so your garenteed to do excellent. Lisa said "Yah". Then they went into the street. Lisa heard a bell ring and she turned to face a clock tower. Marge continued walking and then turned around when she noticed Lisa wasn't with her. Then Marge yelled at the top of her lungs "Lisa", as she saw a car zooming by. It smashed Lisa right on her leg and Lisa flipped over and landed hard on her back. Marge yelled "Oh my god, my baby." Then she ran to the nearest pay phone and called 911.  
Lisa was laying in a hospital bed. She slowly opened up her eyes to see the worried face of her mother. Marge said "Oh thank god you are alright." She hugged Lisa and said "I was so worried. Lisa said "Am I alright, did I, am I going, I mean, I, I , I mean what happened". Marge said "You got hit by a car". Lisa yelled "What"! Marge said "Yes, and right now their looking at test about your bloodflow bones and other stuff."  
Lisa said "Do, you think I'll be alright". She said to Lisa not looking at her face because she couldn't hide her worry "Yes, you'll be fine". Lisa then closed her eyes and said "I love you mom". Marge touched her forehead and said even though Lisa had fallen asleep "Goodnight honey". Then a doctor peered in through the door and said "Mrs. Simpson can I talk to you in private". Marge got up and then walked into the hall.  
Later on Lisa waked again to see not only her mom, but her father and Bart too. Lisa said "Hi guys". Homer said "Hello Lisa". Marge kissed Lisa and said "I had a talk with the doctor earlier." Lisa turned to her mother and said "What happened am I going to be okay". Marge looked at Homer and Bart and then to Lisa again. Marge's eyes then swelled up with tears and then she turned around and ran out of the door. Lisa looked at her dad but then noticed he was gone and only Bart remained standing.  
She sniffed and licked he chaped lips and said with tears in her eyes "What happened Bart. Please tell me, I can handle it". Bart shock his head and said "I'm so sorry Lis'. The doctors said theirs e, e, eternal bleeding". Lisa looked in another direction letting the tears trickle "Oh please no". Bart nodded as Lisa turned back to him.  
Bart said "I know you don't feel it yet, but theirs going to be a lot of pain". He then sniffed. Lisa said in a cracking voice "How much". Bart said "A lot". Lisa said "No, No. I mean how much time until. Until". Bart said "Oh, it depends". Lisa said cracking again "On what". Bart then took out a knife sadly and said "How long it takes me to end the pain". Then he raised it above his head as Lisa yelled "Noooooooo", and continued to scream.  
Suddenly Marge was over Lisa waking her up saying "Lisa, Lisa are you okay". Lisa looked to her left and saw a desk and to her right to see Homer and Bart sleeping in chairs. Lisa said sadly "Mom, you tell me". Marge reached in her pocket and Lisa clenched but stopped when she saw Marge was only taking out her pink bracelet. Marge kissed it looked up at the ceiling and said "Yes darling, Yes. Your fine". Lisa sighed a sigh of relief.  
The next day Lisa and Marge were ready to leave. Lisa was wearing a cast and had crutches. The lady at the desk gave Marge a few pills and Marge put them in her pocket. Lisa said "Thankyou Ms", and then left with her mom. Lisa said "So how long until I can get of this cast and stop using these stupid cruches. Marge said "Until you leg isn't broken which may take weeks.". Lisa groaned and said "Well that stinks"  
Lisa then asked "Mom, what were those pills that the lady at the desk gave you?" Marge answered "Oh while you were taking your X-rays I went to see about my constant heartburns and the doctor said that it is probably acid reflux disease". Lisa said "Oh. That's not anything that bad right". Marge said "No not at all honey, these pills just stop it from happening and heals any damage if their was any". Lisa said "Damage to what, like your esophagus and stuff". Marge said "Right", and then saw the worry in Lisa's face. Marge said "Honey I'm fine". Then they got to their house and as Marge opened up the door Lisa said "Okay, if you say so".  
When Lisa walked in their were all decorations everywhere and Marge, Bart and Homer said "Surprise"! Lisa crutched over to Homer and Bart and hugged them both and said "Thank you so much". Bart said "No prob, so how was it like to get hit by a car". Lisa said "I don't know. All I really remember was mom calling my name and then I just woke up in the hospital". Homer said "Was it scary". Bart said sarcastically "Actually dad it was real entertaining for her". Lisa said "Hey, no sarcasm I was just hurt by a car".  
Marge said "It was so horrific to see my sweety get matrixed by a car.". Homer said "Who was driving the car anyway"? Marge said "I don't know, I just called 911 so quickly and I don't really care. All I really care about is that my babies okay". Bart said "And that she is".  
Later that night Marge was in her room praying. She said "Thank you so much for letting my daughter be fine. I would rather I die than anything happen to anyone in my family." Then Homer walked in as Marge stopped praying. Homer said "I am so glad Lisa's okay". Marge said "I know I was never so scared in my entire life then the moment I, I, I don't even want to talk about it". Homer kissed her and said "I understand honey, Goodnight". Marge said "Goodnight Homey"  
The next morning Lisa and Bart had left for school when Homer got up. Homer got up and said "Oh my gosh it's past 9:00". He yelled "Marge"! He then yelled as he got out of his bed "Marge"! He got out of his room and then brushed his teeth. When he turnd to look down the sight he saw a terrifying sight. He saw Marge lying at the end of the stairs. He ran down and yelled "Marge"! Then he ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
When Bart got home he saw Lisa worried sitting on the lawn. Bart said "Lisa what happened." Lisa said "When I got home mom and dad weren't home and Rod says ambulances were here.". Bart said "Oh my god". Then he yelled "Otto hold the bus". Then Lisa got her crutches and they went over to the bus. Bart said "Otto can you please give us a lift to the hospital." Otto said "Sure hop on". They both got on the bus.  
They got to the hospital and found out where the room was and they went their. Lisa saw her mom in the hospital bed fully awake. Then Bart saw her and said "Mom what happened". Marge said "Honeys, hello". Lisa hugged her and said "Mommy are you okay". Marge said "Bart come here and hug your mommy". Bart came hugged her and asked her "What happened". Marge said "I really don't want to talk about it".  
Bart said "Mom are, are, are you going to be okay". Lisa said "Are you". Marge said "We'll see honeys, I'm just so glad to see you". Then Homer came in and Marge looked at his face and said "Kids why don't you go and wait in the waiting room." They both went in their. Later Homer came out and sat down across from Bart and Lisa.  
Homer said sadly "Kids I have bad news". Homer said with tears in his eyes "Mom has a heart condition and it is serious". Lisa said angry "How serious". Bart said "When can she come home". He said "She, she won't be coming home." Lisa said "Why". Homer answered "She is to sick". Bart said "When will". Homer shook his head and said "Soon that's all I know." Lisa and Bart ran in and hugged their mom crying. Marge said "Don't cry kids it's fine. You'll be fine".  
Later Marge and Homer were in the room alone. Marge said "Homer, I am going to miss so much". Homer said "I will miss you too". Marge said "I will miss you all more than you know, but I meant that I'd miss Maggie growing, All of my kids as adults. You know when I married you I knew it would be hard until death do us part, but I thought the journey to it would be hard not the death part in general."  
Homer reached for his beer, but Marge said "No please let me pass it". She leaned over and took the beer and said "Here honey, but this is your last". Homer said "Thank you". Marge shook her head and said "No Homer. Thank you".  
Marge then said "Homer can you do me a favor". Homer knodded. Marge said "Could you bring me Bart's tape recorder and go home and get Maggie. I'd like to say goodbye to her". Homer got the tape recoder and said "I'll be right back honey".  
Marge turned on the tape recorder and said "Hi Homer and hi kids. I left this for you guys because I felt as if I had to leave something behind for you kids to remember. I don't know when you are listening to this, but the meaning is still the same. I miss you all more then words can say.  
Homer. I love you more than I can say on 1000,000 tapes. I will never forget all that you've done for me. If you ever for one second of your life ever think you failed me you are the wrongest you could ever be. You are my hero. You are my soulmate. You are my life. You are my afterlife  
Bart. You are my oldest child and my only son. You are a wonderful child and fill my life with happiness any second I am with you. You are known to get in trouble but that doesn't matter to me. You couldn't spray paint enough walls to make me sad. You couldn't demolish enough buildings to ashame me. And no one can do anything to make me forget you  
Lisa. You are so intelligent. You blow me away with every word you say. Every day I am not with you it pains me more then you'll ever know. I hope you fuffil your long list of dreams. My dream was to raise an intelligent, sweet daughter. I guess I fuffiled my list  
Maggie. I will never get know you and all that you have to offer which is the terriblist thing anyone can ever do to anyone. I want to force you to do nothing but be good. I want this because giving birth to 3 children like you is enough to get into heaven, and that is where I want to see you. And remember you will always be a part of me and I will always be a part of me. So once and a while say to the mirror you think of me.  
Then she kissed her bracelet looked up to the ceiling and said "I love you mom". Then she went to sleep. No one told her goodnight but either way it wouldn't make a difference because they wouldn't be saying the right thing. The right thing to say would be goodbye. That's because she never woke up.  
  
20 years later  
  
A women walked into her house and said "I'm home". A man yelled "Hey Maggie the birthday girl is sitting here". Maggie said "Happy birthday". Maggie walked into her room and said "Work was a killer. I had to work double shift and I hardly got any sleep. I am so tired and I really need your help. But I know you can't give it and that's not your fault.  
Then a little girl yelled "Mommy I'm ready for presents". Maggie yelled "Coming Marge". Maggie then turned back to the mirror and said "And by the way I still think of you. She then walked into the living room as the little girl opened her present. It was a pink bracelet. The girl gave it to Maggie and said "Where did you get this mommy"? Maggie looked up to the ceiling and saw her own reflection in the shinny bracelet. Maggie then answered "An old friend". 


End file.
